A Typical Day at the Market
by LuigiG54
Summary: Fluttershy is out of supplies for her animal friends and herself, so she goes to the market to get some more food. It's just a regular day at the market... right?


A typical day at the market

In Equestia at the edge of the Everfree Forest, stood a small cottage. And living in that small cottage is none other then Fluttershy. Fluttershy is a very kind pegasus who is the animal care taker of Ponyville. She takes care of the animals that are hurt, sick, or injured. She is also shy so she doesn't like to be in very big crowds. Instead she like to be in small groups of ponies like her friends. Her friends are Twilight Sparkle the alicorn who was originaly a unicorn, her assistant Spike who was a baby dragon, Pinkie Pie an earth pony who likes parties, Applejack another earth pony who is a apple farmer, Rarity a unicorn who is a fashion designer, and her best friend since foalhood Rainbow Dash who the fastest Pegasus around.

" Thanks for that nice intro." Fluttershy said to well me. " Your welcome Fluttershy."

" Now what was I doing again." " You were about to feed your animals for today." " Oh yes thanks again." And so Fluttershy began to go feed her animals for the day.

She went to her kitchen and opened up her cabinets, but when she opened them she found out that she ran out of food. She looked at all of her cabinets, but none of them have food in them.

" Oh dear." she said in surprise. " I out of food for the animals including myself. I need to go to the market place to restock."

So she went up to her bedroom and got her saddlebags with some bits to pay for the food she needs for herself and for her animal friends. Then she walked downstairs. She found her pet bunny Angel sleeping on the couch.

" Angel seems tired." she thought. " It'll be rude to wake him up. I'll get him a carrot for him while I'm there." And with that she exited her home and she headed for the market.

* * *

She made it to Ponyville's market place only to find a shock. Fluttershy was surprise to find that the market place is bustling with ponies here and there.

" Oh my." She said as she watched many earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasus walking about getting their needs at each stand. " This gonna be difficult then I thought." She just sighed and she looked at her list of supplies that she needs to buy. After Fluttershy looked over her list, she proceeded to go to the stands that has the supplies that she needed to buy.

* * *

She started to walk over to the first stand that she needed to go which was a banana stand run by Banana Bliss. She came to the stand and greeted Banana Bliss.

" Hello Bliss." she greeted kindly.

" Hi Fluttershy." Bliss greeted back excitedly. " Do you know business is crazy around here that it's bananas." Bliss laughed at her own joke. " So what you doing on this very busy day." " Um well." she nervously started.

" I'm buying some supplies for me and my animals because I'm all out of food for the animals and me. Is it ok if I could buy some of your banana?"

" Well of course you can. That will be 2 bits." she replied kindly. Fluttershy was about to take out her bits when suddenly something came speeding towards them and crash into the banana stand. It was none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

" Ouch nice driving Applebloom." complained Scootaloo.

" Ah'm sorry Scoots it's my first time riding this scooter of yours." replied Applebloom as she picked herself up.

" Well it's not my fault that you failed to listen what I told you about riding a scooter."

" Ah said ah was sorry."

The two crusader continue to argue with each other, when Sweetie Belle spoke out.

" Um I hate to interrupt you two, but we not only we scared Fluttershy but we crash into a stand."

This finally caught Scootaloo and Applebloom's attention and they turned their heads to the crushed banana stand.

" Oh my gosh we're sorry Bliss that we wreck your stand." apologize Applebloom.

" Yeah I was trying to teach Applebloom how to ride my scooter." put in Scootaloo.

" Also we're sorry Fluttershy for surprising you." also apologize Sweetie Belle.

" Well it's alright girls." responded Fluttershy. " I'm sure you three didn't mean it. What matters is you three aren't hurt."

" Yeah I'm sure you three fillies didn't mean it." also responded Banana Bliss. " Besides this stand is very old anyways. Although I'm sorry Fluttershy that these three fillies squished all of my bananas during the crash."

" Oh that's ok I guess. Besides I hope nothing else bad happens while I'm buying food for me and the animals."

" Yeah today is just going bananas around the market heh heh heh." Banana Bliss laugh at her own jokes again.

" Well um thanks Bliss I must go now. Take care you three." said Fluttershy kindly.

" Ok Fluttershy. We're sorry again for this mess." apologized Sweetie Belle.

" Oh it's alright girls accidents can happen. Anyways bye girls bye Bliss." waved Fluttershy. " Bye Fluttershy."

" Yeah bye Fluttershy."

" See you later Fluttershy."

" Take care Fluttershy." waved back the CMC and Banana Bliss.

And with that Fluttershy walked away to another stand leaving one pegasus, three fillies, and a smashed up stand.

" Well are you three gonna help me clean up this mess?" questioned Bliss.

" You're not gonna tell on us are you?" also questioned Applebloom.

" Well as long as you help me clean up this mess, I won't tell on you. As long as you three don't 'tee hee' slip up." Banana Bliss responded and giggled at her 'funny' banana jokes. The three crusaders just shrug.

* * *

Meanwhile Fluttershy was walking over to another stand. Since Banana Bliss' banana stand was crashed do to an accident, she has no bananas. She sighed.

" I hope nothing else bad happens today." she thought to herself.

She walked over to a cabbage stand owned by an earth pony stallion. The stallion had a light green coat with a darker green mane and tail and he has a cabbage for a cutie mark.

" Hay there little missy." the stallion greeted nicely. " What can I do for you?"

" Well um I would like to buy your cabbages for my animals if you don't mind." she replied kindly.

" Well of course you can little missy." the cabbage seller responded. " Anything for your animals. That will be three bits please."

So Fluttershy took out three bits from her saddlebags and handed the cabbage salespony the bits.

" Thank you very much little missy. Now hold on while I'll get the bags for you."

So the salespony started to look for the bags. As Fluttershy waited, she notice a group of ponies gathering at a stage. It wasn't big nor small. Then she heard a loud voice which made her squeak.

" Fillies and Gentlecolts." The loud announced which then Fluttershy found it familiar. " Come one and all to see ' The Great and Powerful ' Trixie." And then with a flash stood Trixie on the stage. The ponies in the audience were surprise.

" Hey isn't that the same pony that had that amulet and took over Ponyville?" cried out an earth pony.

" Yes I was that unicorn who used the Alicorn Amulet to take over Ponyvelle and I am sorry for what I did." Trixie said with a tear in her eye. " And I hope that you can all forgive me just like Twilight Sparkle and her friends did." She said with sadness.

Since the incident, she went back to do her original job of doing her magic act and after she was one of the ponies who helped fight off the Nightmare forces led by a controlled Rarity one year ago, she has almost all of Equestia to forgive.

" I forgive you." shouted out a certain pink earth pony.

" Thank you umm." Trixie levitated a paper with a list of Twilight and her friends with pictures next to their names. " Hmm let's see it's oh yeah." She teleported the paper away. " Thank you Pinkie for forgiving me."

" Your welcome." Pinkie said happily.

" Well anyways I am here to amaze you all with some amazing magic." Trixie said with pride. "First trick I will do is a transformation spell, but first I need a volunteer to assist me."

"Oh oh pick me pick." Pinkie excitedly begged as she jumped up and done waving her hoof.

Trixie looked around at the audience ignoring Pinkie and then she spotted Fluttershy. " You there." she pointed at Fluttershy from the stage.

" Eekk me?" Fluttershy responed as she pointed to herself to indicate if Trixie meant her.

" Yes you. Come here." she demanded.

" Umm well I can't because well-" Fluttershy got interrupted as she now found herself on the stage. She cowered down covering her eyes with her hoofs.

" Now then err." She teleported the paper that she had earlier back to see the list again. " Hmm."

" Umm it's uh Fluttershy Trix-" Fluttershy quietly said to Trixie, but then she got interrupted again as Trixie teleported the list again and spoke again.

" Fluttershy." She then flash up a big rectangular box on stage which made Fluttershy jumped. " I want you to go into the box."

" Um well ok." She try to interject, but she just sigh and went into the box like Trixie said.

She went into the box and then Trixie close the box.

" Now then I need another volunteer to help me."

"Oh oh pick me pick me please pick me." Pinkie Pie jumped up and down again as she waved her hoof again begged again. Trixie looked around at the audience again ignoring Pinkie again, but she couldn't find any other ponies to volunteer. So she had no other choice but to choose Pinkie Pie.

" Very well I choose the jumping pony there." She pointed at Pinkie which made Pinkie so excited. " Yippe!" she exclaimed and she quickly went up to the stage. " So what do you want me to do?" she said excitedly.

" Umm 'ahem' what I want you to do is think of what you want me to turn this pony into." She said.

Pinkie thought for a second and then quickly responded. " Why not you?" She happily responded.

Trixie was confuse. " What me? You want me to turn one of your best friends into me?" she whispered to Pinkie.

" Yes I think it would be fun to see two of you." she whispered back to Trixie.

" 'Sigh' Very well. I will turn the pony in the box into a mere image of me."

So she faced the box and then she concentrated doing the spell closing her eyes as a familiar purple magic aura emitted from the blue unicorn's horn. She then fire the magic at the box. When she was done, she spoke again.

" Now let us see the results." She then open the box with her magic. Inside the box reveals a clone of Trixie with her eyes spinning around and around in dazed and confusion. The difference with the clone of Trixie is her eyes being aqua blue like Fluttershy and her cutie mark is three butterflies instead of Trixie's cutie mark. The crowd ooed in amazement.

" Ohhh my what happened?" The clone questioned the real Trixie with the voice of Fluttershy coming out from her mouth.

" You my friend are now an image of me." Trixie proudly said as she levitated a hand mirror in front of Fluttershy. She was surprise.

" Oh my." she said as she inspected herself.

" Now be amazed by ' The Great and Powerful ' Trixie." The ponies of the crowd cheered. " Now then time for my next trick-"

" Um Trixie I hate to interrupt you, but um I have to go." Fluttershy nervously said. Before Trixie could say something, the nervous pegasus turned unicorn ran off the stage and headed on over to the cabbage stand.

" Wait Fluttershy." But Fluttershy was gone. " Well now who's gonna be my assistant." complained Trixie. " Oo oo pick me pick me." Pinkie said excitedly jumping up and down waving her hoof once again. Trixe just sighed.

Meanwhile Fluttershy ran to the cabbage stand still looking like Trixie. She came to the stand very exhausted.

" Sorry I left." she tiredly said, " I was chosen to be a volunteer for a friend's act."

" Don't worry there little missy." the cabbage stand owner replied kindly as he was getting the cabbages that Fluttershy bought. " I'm sure it was a great cause. You were lucky that I was saving these last cabbages for the day. Here you go little miss-" He turned around to receive a shock. He was surprise to see instead of the kind pegasus that he saw, it was a blue unicorn. He then looked at the unicorn with a stern look.

" You." He shouted at the scared looking unicorn as she cowered done do to the stallion shouting.

" Eeepp m-m-me." Fluttershy suttered in fear.

" Yes you. You were that unicorn back at my old home that performed that magic show you did caused us to be behind of schedule of our harvesting thanks to that one trick where caused all of our cabbages to be on fire."

" No wait you got the wrong pony." Fluttershy said trying to calm the angry salespony. "Be quiet. You must've persuaded that nice pegasus to do your groceries. Shame on you. Forget it your not gonna get any of my cabbages and I want you to apologies to that mare immediately. And until then, no cabbage for you." He said angirly and with that he closed his stand with a sign saying; please come again.

Fluttershy just whimpered there at the same spot." Oh dear." she said sadly. Then Pinkie appeared neat to Fluttershy.

" Hi Fluttershy." greeted Pinkie happily. This caused her to jump. She then saw Pinkie to half of Pinkie with a blue box attached to where her other half was suppose to be. Then came along Pinkie's bottom half with another blue box that was attached to where Pinkie's top half was suppose to be. Fluttershy then fainted leaving Pinkie confuse.

" What did I do?" she questioned herself. " Do you know? " She pointed at a random pony. The pony just ran away. " And you thought I was talking to the author didn't you?" she said as she actully broke the forth wall for real.

* * *

After Pinkie manage to wake Fluttershy up, brought her to Trixie, got her to turned Fluttershy back to herself, sort out the trouble to the cabbage seller, and got her cabbages, she made her way to another stand. She made her way to the apple stand run by one of her best friends, Applejack.

" Oh I hope nothing bad happens here at Applejack's stand." she thought to herself.

She headed over to the stand, when she recieve a shock. The line to the stand was long. " Oh my." she said to herself and then she sighed. She came to the line to the apple stand.

" This line is so long." she said.

" Your telling me." the pony in front of her said which revealed to be Bon Bon. " I was waiting here for two hours now."

" Oh hey Bon Bon." she greeted. " How is Lyra?"

" Oh she's fine." she replied kindly. " Well how is your day?"

" Oh Bon Bon this day so far is horrible. First Applebloom and her friends accidently crash into Banana Bliss' banana stand and then I was transform into Trixie only to get shouted at a salespony." She replied as she looked at the ground.

" Oh don't worry Fluttershy." kindly told Bon Bon. " I'm sure nothing else bad should happen. Although I think this long line is one of those bad happenings."

"Oh my your right. Well at least it's something less destructive."

" Hey can I join this conversation?" said a voice from behind. The two ponies looked behind them to see Lovestruck coming to the line.

" Hello Fluttershy hello Bon Bon." she greeted nicely to them.

" Hello Lovestruck." The two ponies greeted back. " How are you doing today?" asked Fluttershy.

" I'm doing alright help run the flower shop, making some preparations for next years Heart's and Hooves festival, and running the love committee here in Ponyville with some of my colleagues and your friend's sister-in-law meeting here sometimes thanks for asking." Lovestruck responded.

" You know I never ask this." ask Bon Bon. " Why do you have the same mane style as Twilight?" " Oh didn't I tell you two. I must've forgot to tell. I Twilight's twin cousin." she answered Bon Bon's question.

" Really oh Twilight never told us about having a twin cousin living here in Ponyville." Fluttershy commented.

" Well you know Twilight. She doesn't tell all info about herself." giggled Lovestruck. And so the three ponies talk to each other in the line while they wait for their turn. It made Fluttershy feel better. Soon it was Bon Bon's turn in line to be some apple's from Applejack.

" Well looks like it's my turn you guys." she said. " Oh before you go." interrupted Lovestruck. " Can you do your impersonation of my twin cousin Twilight again?"

" Well ok one more time then I have to go ok?" replied Bon Bon. " 'Ahem' I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm Princess Celistia's personal student. Now I'm a alicorn princess." Bon Bon perfectly impersonatied Twilight's voice since she was also good at doing impersonations which explains why she has different voices sometimes.

" Ok ok now I got to go now bye Fluttershy bye Lovestruck." she greeted the two ponies. " Bye Bon Bon." greeted back the two other ponies.

And with that Bon Bon bought her apples and then she left. Then it was Fluttershy's turn and she went to her best friend Applejack's stand.

" Hello Applejack." she greeted kindly to the cowmare.

" Hay there sugercube." Greeted back Applejack. " How are you doing on this mighty fine day."

" Oh well getting some supplies for me and my animals. It's been a very tiring day."

And so she told Applejack what happend on her day so far.

" Well that's sounds very exhausting and bad and what did my little sister and her friends did again?" asked Applejack who was worried and slightly mad about her little sister.

" Oh she was learning how to ride Scootaloo's scooter and she kinda crash into Banana Bliss' stand. She didn't really mean it. It was an accident."

" Well Ah'm glad that she ain't hurt and all, but Ah'm gonna have to talk to her later and give her a punishment. Ah'll also talk to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo to their parents."

" Oh you don't have to. I saw them helping Bliss clean up her stand."

" Well Ah guess Ah don't have to have Applebloom and her friends punish, but Ah still have to talk to them. Anyways what can I do for you?"

" Oh can I buy some of your apples?" she asked.

" Well sure thing sugercube. These are my last apples for the day." she answered.

" Aw really it's the last one. " Lovestruck said from behind.

" Sorry there Lovestruck, but these are my last apples for today. You just have to come back tomarrow. " replied Applejack.

" Aw but I needed the apples for the love committee. We're having a party tomorrow and I need these apples to make my apple cookies for the party."

"Well Ah'm sorry there Applejack, but you have to come back tomorrow for me to restock on apples." Lovestruck felt heartstruck. ( Get it. Pinkie: Oh I get it 'hehe' ) that she couldn't get the apples for her cookies for tomorrow.

Fluttershy couldn't stand to see her sad, so she decide to be kind. " Um Lovestruck uh you could have my apples if you want." she asked Lovestruck.

Lovestruck was surprise. " Oh but Fluttershy what about you?"

" I won't mind. Besides it looks like you need them more then me." Lovestruck was speechless. " Fluttershy this was very lovely of you thank you."

" Your very welcome Lovestruck." Fluttershy kindly said. And with that Lovestruck left with the last apples for the day.

" That was very kind of you Fluttershy." Applejack said very proud of her friend. " But do you know that I'm still out of apples for today."

"Oh it's fine at least it isn't something bad that happened. " she responded. " Well I gotta go Applejack. I need to buy more things for me and the animals. So take care of yourself okay."

" Okay take care of yourself sugercube." And with that she left the apple stand just as Applejack cleaned up her stand for the day.

" Ah hope else bad happens to her." she thought to herself. " And what was that about Lovestruck being related to Twilight now."

* * *

And so Fluttershy's day at the market was good for now. Then her day got bad from some stand closing very early for the day to trying to calm an angry bear that smashed at the stand that she was at. But she manage to get half of the things on her list. She was mixed feelings for what the day has for her either it was a bad day or it was a ok day.

( Fluttershy: I vote that the day is exhausting. Pinkie: Well I vote that the day is random like me. Me: I vote that the day went crazy. Anyways back to the story. Fluttershy: Oh ok sorry for interrupting you. Me: It's alright Fluttershy it's alright.)

Fluttershy looked over her checklist to see what she needs to buy next.

" Okay let's see so far. I got the cabbages, the oranges, the pineapples, and the bird seeds. The rest um maybe tomorrow. " she said to herself. " Now the last thing I need is." she looked at the last thing to buy on her list. " A carrot for Angel. Oh right."

She looked around and found the carrot stand that is run by none other than Carrot Top aka Golden Harvest.

" Oh good there's no long line and there's plenty of carrots. Now i can get some lively carrots for Angel." So Fluttershy instead of walking do to her being exhausted of running around, she flew over there which she almost forgets that she is a pegasus.

( Fluttershy: Silly me. Pinkie: Hey isn't that one of my lines? Fluttershy: Well um. Pinkie: It's alright you can say that line. Fluttershy: Oh thank you Pinkie. By the way Pinkie I have a question. Pinkie: Yes what is it? Fluttershy: Why are you still in half. Pinkie: I have no idea, but it does have some advantages. Fluttershy: Like what? ' As on cue, the lower half came over to Pinkie with some cupcakes on top of her.' Pinkie: Thanks lower me. ' The lower half nodded somehow.' Now back to the story.)

She came over to Carrot Top's stand.

" Hi there Carrot Top." she greeted as usual.

" Hay there Fluttershy how did you day go?" she replied as she asked Fluttershy about her day.

" Well it's been um very exhausting. First Applebloom kinda crash into Banana Bliss' stand, then I was transformed into Trixie and got shouted at, then I gave the last apples to Lovestruck, and well I guess you can say the rest has been um well crazy." she replied feeling very exhausted.

" Well I say that is very exhausting."

" Yes and I only got half of the things I have on the list and the only thing I needed is some carrots for my pet Angel Bunny."

" Well let's hope nothing bad happens here. Anyway that will be five bits, but since you have a crazy day today I'll drop it down to two bits."

"Oh you don't have to."

" No it's fine I insist."

" Well thank you Carrot Top."

So Fluttershy opened her saddlebags and took out the two bits. She was about to hand Carrot Top the two bits, when suddenly a brown object landed on the carrots. The two ponies were surprise.

" What is that?" questioned Fluttershy.

" A muffin." answered Carrot Top. " They're usually Derpy's favorite fo-" she stop what she was saying. She had a shocked face on her. She realize what could this mean.

" Um Carrot Top what's wro-"

" Look out Fluttershy." She push Fluttershy out of the way just as a gray blur came rushing towards the carrot stand and smashed it into pieces . There left on where the stand used to be stood- " Derpy!" Carrot Top shouted sternly.

" Oops sorry Carrot Top." apologies Derpy Hooves.

" 'sigh' Sorry Fluttershy I guess no carrots for today." she sadly told Fluttershy.

" Oh well 'sigh' it's alright. I guess that's enough shopping for today. See you later Carrot Top. See you later Derpy." she said sadly and so she walked sadly away leaving a smashed up carrot stand and two ponies to clean up the mess.

* * *

Meanwhile Fluttershy was walking home sadly. She didn't get much food for herself and the animals including something for Angel. She was depress. Then something caught her eye. She spotted a stand run by someone unexpected and it was none other than the god of Chaos himself Discord. He then spotted Fluttershy.

" My Fluttershy so unexpected to see you here." he said as he grinned at his favorite pony to see.

" Oh hi Discord." she sadly greeted the draconequus." What are you doing here at the market?"

The god of chaos answered his friend's question. " Well Celestia is on back and she said I should get some kind of job to pay for the cave home that's near Canterlot for me." he said with some annoyance in his voice. " So I decided to make my own stand selling some of these." He then snapped his fingers holding a lamp of himself. " Who knew these little guys can sell perfectly with a good amount of price."

" Oh that's nice." Fluttershy responded still feeling sad of her day.

Discord could see his friend is sad. " Why the long face Fluttershy. Aren't you suppose to be happy and possibly singing to your animal friends." he said just as he snapped his fingers to be in a dress of a princess and sings to some birds which they fainted.

" Well Discord today has been tiring and bad." she responded.

" Well tell me everything that happend today." he said comfortably who was now wearing a therapist suit, sitting on a chair and holding a notebook and a quill to write. He also had Fluttershy laying down on a lounge chair.

" Now tell me how did you day began?" asked Discord as he started writing.

" Well it all started when I was about to feed my animal friends for the day." she started telling.

For the entire time she told Discord about her day from how did it began to now. " And that's what happened today." she finish as she sighed sadly.

" Hmm." Discord wrote everything that Fluttershy has told him and after that he drew a picture of himself with a muscular body. Then he snapped his fingers and the suit he was, chairs, the notebook, and the quill disappeared.

"Well Fluttershy your day has been as I would like to call it chaotic, but in all seriousness I think what you should do is think of the positive things that has happen today."

" Really?" she asked. " Like what?"

Discord thought for a moment as he drank a glass of chocolate milk that he produce with his chaos magic.

" Like having a conversation between those two random ponies that I don't know of."

" Hmm." she thought at that moment.

" Or what about when help the so called ' Great and Powerful' Trixie with her magic act." Discord was wearing a magician outfit and pulled a bunny ( not Angel ) out of his hat.

" Hmm oh yeah."

"Or how about when you gave those last apples to Twilove Struckle."

" Oh yes I know that moment." Slowly as Discord reminded those positive moments that has happened today, Fluttershy felt happier and better.

" Now do you think today's event has been chaotic?" said Discord as he fanned himself with a fan that he produced.

" Hmm well the day may have been bad, but your right I guess there are some positive things that happened today."

" Well done Fluttershy." He said as he patted her on the back." That's what you should think of instead of the negative things that happened to you. " he said with excitement. "Now do you want to buy one of my lamps." he questioned her.

" Umm well I would, I kinda low on bits from the market day sorry." she replied with a smile and chuckled.

" Well in that case as for you I will this one for free and you can give me the bits next time okay." He put the lamp in Fluttershy's saddlebag.

" Oh okay." She then hugged Discord and so did Discord.

" Thanks for helping me with my problem Discord." she said with happiness.

" Sure thing anything for a friend." he said smiling with a tear in his eye and he quickly wipe it off.

" Now I got to go now bye Discord." She waved a good bye to Discord.

" Good bye Fluttershy just don't forget about the payment okay?" he said as he waved back.

" Okay thanks again bye." And so with that she flew back to her home.

Discord watch as the yellow pegasus flew off.

" You did the right thing." said a voice from behind him.

" Yes ,yes I did didn't I Rainbow Dash. Now aren't you still gonna help me sell these lamps?" The cyan blue just sigh.

" Sure thing Discord anything for my best friend."

* * *

Meanwhile Fluttershy made it back to her home. It was already dusk and she was tired. She walked in and she was greeted with a certain bunny of hers.

" Why hello there Angel. Did you sleep well?" she asked her pet bunny. The bunny nodded happily. Fluttershy sat he saddlebags and the things she bought down and then she sat on her couch with Angel with her.

" Oh Angel." she started to tell her bunny. " You wouldn't believe what a typical day I have at the market."

**Me:And scene well this my first MLP fanfic I hope you all like. Fluttershy: I think I like it. Pinkie: Me : Um Pinkie are you gonna put youself together anytime soon? Pinkie: Of course I am, but just for one day I want to spend the rest of the day with my lower half. Isn't that right Pie.' The lower half wiggled Pinkie's tail.' That's a good bottom half. Me: Anyways Thanks for reading until next time bye.**


End file.
